Dr Pepper
by XxThe Penny TreasurexX
Summary: This is probably the Silliest story/one-shot I've ever writen but I wrote it anyways. Dr. Pepper as in the soda. Pepperony fluff. NOW A TWO-SHOT
1. Dr Pepper

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Ironman belongs to Marvel)

A/N: This was an idea that came into my mind a while ago when I was at Walmart with my parents. Me and my sister were in the soda aisle and I saw Dr. Pepper soda there and I burst out laughing, thinking that this would make a great humor story, while my sister is asking me "What's so funny about soda?" which only made me laugh harder, and thus this was born. It's short but I thought it would be cute so enjoy...

* * *

"Hey Pepper can you bring down my cheeseburger and some soda?" He asked over the intercom. Pepper sighed.

"Yes Mr. Stark." Pepper said back as she went into the kitchen and got his cheeseburger and a Dr. Pepper. She walked back down to his work shop and handed him his lunch. He stared at the soda can for a minute before speaking.

"Wow, look at this Pepper, They named a soda after you, all though it's probably not as sweet as you but you are like a doctor for me and your name's Pepper." He said with a grin. She gave an exasperated sigh.

"Mr. Stark I highly doubt that they named it after me. It's just a coincidence." She said.

"Huh, well I think you deserve something like that, considering you have to put up with me the rest of your life." He said with a cocky grin.

"Thanks for reminding me." she said with an annoyed look, but you could easily see the amusement in her facial expression.

"So that means you _are _staying with me the rest of your life?" He asked with a very smug grin.

"Don't push your luck." She said. She went back upstairs to her office. Tony took a sip of the soda and had a very big grin plastered on his face.

"Hum, not bad...but not as good as the original." He said to himself.

* * *

**_Not my best story but the idea would not leave my head until I wrote it so I hope you guys liked it enough to review, Please:)_**


	2. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man)

Okay, this story was suppose to be a one-shot but I was looking through the Sunday paper and saw the ad for the shirt in Target and I just couldn't resist:):)

* * *

"Good morning Miss Potts." Jarvis greeted as Pepper walked into the mansion.

"Thank you Jarvis. Tony's in the work shop I presume?" Pepper asked, but was already heading for it.

"Actually he left early this morning unexpected." Jarvis replied.

"What? Did he go on a mission?" Pepper asked, already getting anxious before the A.I. could respond.

"No Miss Potts but he said he would be back soon. He didn't give an exact location on where he was going either." Jarvis said. Pepper bit her lip as ideas wondering where he was intruded her mind.

"I know it's Sunday but why can't he ever follow his schedule just once." Pepper said to herself, although she knew Jarvis was listening.

"If it helps Miss Potts, he was reading the paper right before he got up and left." Jarvis said. Pepper went into the kitchen and glanced through the circulars that were on the table.

"Well maybe he went out to buy something he really needed." Pepper mumbled. She went back out to the living room and started her work while waiting for Tony.

Thirty minutes later Pepper heard a car pulling into the garage downstairs. Knowing it was Tony, she walked down to the workshop with a stack of papers needing to be signed. She saw him step out with a Target shopping bag and a huge grin on his face.

"Good morning dear." He said with a grin.

"Tony where were you this morning? You missed your meeting with the Board of Directors." Pepper yelled frustratingly.

"I saw something in the paper this morning that I thought would be perfect for you." He said with the same grin. Pepper sighed and placed down the stack of papers on his workbench.

"What did you do this time Tony?" Pepper asked with a sigh.

"Why do you think every time I buy you something it's because I did something wrong?" He asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Because it's usually true." Pepper said.

"Well this time it's not. I saw something that I thought you would like." Tony said as he handed her the bag from Target. Pepper excepted the bag with a questioning look.

"It better not be something inappropriate." She said as she went through the tissue paper in the bag. What she pulled out was a Dr. Pepper T-shirt that said 'I'm a Pepper' written on it.

"Isn't it great! I thought of you the second I saw it in the paper-" Pepper took the bag and put it over his head and stormed out of the work shop with the shirt in her hands.

"I take it you like it then!"

* * *

Haha! Just a quick drabble:) I don't know if 'I'm a Pepper' was all the shirt said, the circular only showed up to that so oh well. I think this story is complete now, unless I find some more inspiration;)


End file.
